1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to picket fences formed of hollow metal members, and more particulary for a cap for use with such members.
2. Description of Related Art
Picket fences which have been built with wood for many years are now fabricated of extruded aluminum. Both the vertical pickets and the posts, to which the pickets are connected by horizontal stringers, are hollow and have opposed longitudinally extending internal channels for receiving fasteners as needed. Flat caps are available for use to close the open ends of these hollow members; however, portions of the parts of these caps which are inserted into the hollow ends must be cut away to accommodate the channels--a time consuming operation. These caps also are easily removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,798, Kusel et al., entitled: "Railing Assembly Having a Replaceable Newel Post Cap", discloses a cap for use with hollow newel posts having a square cross-section without internal channels. The portion of this cap to be inserted in the end of the newel post has an X-shaped cross-section.
I am not aware of any cap having a portion designed to be press fitted into one or both of the internal channels so as to be securely fastened thereto, and not requiring any additional cutting or forming.